O presente de Hinata
by Veveh-chan
Summary: Hinata pode ser tímida, pode até ter uma moral baixa por causa de Neji, mas ninguem pode negar. Ela é corajosa, e até tenta chegar mais perto de seu amor. S2 ps: eu não sabia cmo classificar então só pus romance. Se tiver alguma sugestão de genero me fala


O Natal estava chegando perto, era possível sentir o clima de Natal no ar. As lojas estavam enfeitadas, luzes piscavam em todas as ruas, e na porta de cada casa você encontrava viscos nas portas, bonecos de Papai Noel e duendes na frente da porta. Tudo isso era muito alegre, estava passando em frente a porta de uma loja em que estavam com promoção nos presentes. Acho que aqui eu vou conseguir achar um presente para Naruto-kun.

Talvez vocês ainda não tenham adivinhado quem eu sou. Bom eu Hinata Hyuuga, e tenho passado as últimas semanas procurando algum presente para dar para o Naruto-kun. Quando eu passei na frente dessa loja, eu vi algo que talvez agradaria muito ele, é um kit médico e de brinde um kit com algumas kunais (já que ele se esforça tanto treinando).

Entrei na loja e comprei o presente. Como foi meio caro eu fiquei sem dinheiro para comprar qualquer outra coisa, então espero que ele goste. Levei o presente já empacotado para casa, mais tarde entregaria ele a Naruto-kun. Quando estava entrando, vi Neji na porta.

-O-ola nee-chan... – Ele olhou para mim com um pouco de desprezo.

-Ola. – Realmente parecia que ele não iria falar mais nada. Recomecei a andar quando ele começou na falar.

-Parece que você vai tentar entregar esse presente para alguém, não é Hinata?

-Er...é. – Pelo seu sorriso parecia que ele achava graça em eu tentar entregar um presente a alguém.

-Humf...Esqueça. Nínguem quer algo de uma perdedora. Jogue isso fora. – Fiquei surpresa. Ele provavelmente sabia que eu iri entregar isso a Naruto-kun. Como queria que eu jogasse isso fora? E mesmo que eu fizesse isso, como eu iria comprar outro para ele depois?

-Mesmo que você não jogue fora, você acha mesmo que vai ter coragem de entregar isso a alguém? Você sabe que seu presente não basta para as pessoas, que você não tem nada para conseguir fazer algo a alguém.

-Isso não é verdade! Eu vou entregar o presente ao Naruto-kun! Chega! – Sai correndo para o meu quarto. Será que Neji tinha razão? Que Naruto-kun nunca iria aceitar algo vindo de mim? E mesmo que aceitar... eu iria ter coragem de entregar, ou iria ter vergonha como sempre foi?

Fiquei pensando por mais algum tempo e acabei por adormecer. Acordei no dia seguinte, me troquei e sai com o presente. Por sorte, Neji-nee-chan já havia saído para treinar. Então me lembrei do que ele havia falado na noite anterior, resolvi que seria melhor pensar um pouco mais antes de entregar para ele.

Comecei a andar para refrescar a cabeça, quando eu vi ele vindo na minha direção. Me escondi antes que ele me visse. Ele passou por mim sem perceber,e vi que ele estava conversando com Sakura-chan. Estava um clima amigável entre eles, olhando aquilo senti pena de mim. Ele não gostava de mim, gostava dela, ele não queria me ver e sim ver ela e ela era uma vencedora ao contrário de mim...

Voltei para casa e não do meu quarto para o resto do dia. Não queria mas andar, nem tentar falar com ele, muito menos incomoda-lo. Passei o resto do dia em uma espécie de estado vegetativo, apenas olhando o teto e dormindo de vez em quando. Quando acordei estava tudo escuro e quieto. Olhei no relógio, era por volta da meia-noite.

Sentei na cama. Vi em cima da cama o pacote prateado com um laço vermelho amarrando. Bem que eu poderia dar esse presente ao Papai Noel para ele entregar a alguém, porque se depender de mim, do jeito que vai, ele não sai desse quarto (muito menos eu). ..Peraí, será que eu não estou exagerando?

Se pensarmos bem, Naruto-kun nunca recusou falar comigo, pelo menos nas vezes que eu tenho coragem de falar com ele, e Naruto-kun não rejeita os outros. Pelo menos não o meu Naruto-kun, que eu venho observando , que se esforça e se supera. O que estava acontecendo era que eu era a medrosa aqui, que não tinha coragem nem de confessar que era eu que tinha medo de que ele não aceitasse meu presente. Eu que tinha que arranjar a coragem de entrega-lo e aceitar tanto seu sim quanto seu não.

No dia seguinte iria ir falar com ele e entregar. Só tinha que saber o que falar. Aproveitei que já estava acordada e pensei em algo, quando resolvi o que falar, eu dormi. Como prometido, acordei no dia seguinte e fui procurá-lo. Estava saindo de casa quando o encontrei, juntei o máximo de ar e coragem que pude e fui vê-lo. Podia sentir meu rosto ficando vermelho conforme ia chegando perto, até que me aproximei e disse:

-B-bom dia Naruto. – Ele se virou.

-Bom dia Hinata, tudo bem com você.

-T-tudo...Er...Naruto, e-eu queria te ent-tregar isso. – e estiquei o paote. Ele olhou e pegou da minha mão.-F-feliz Natal.

-Feliz Natal para você também.- Estava prestes a sair quando ele começou a abrir pacote, e logo ele já via o que era. -Uau! Valeu Hinata, isso vai ser muito útil. Vou ir treinar, então até mais – e foi andando até sair do meu campo de visão. Senti uma felicidade imensa, ele havia me agradecido, eu havia feito algo por alguém, pelo menos eu acho, e não fui nem covarde, nem onútil, muito menos ele desprezou o meu presente.

Esse havia sido o treceiro dia antes do Natal. Aparentemente foi um dia normal, mas para mim havia sido um dia especial.


End file.
